is it hate or love?
by lizzy-sarah'-teampaul
Summary: when bella's mum remarries she meets her new step-brother. lemons- dont worry if you dont want too read them i will warn you! uh..... vulgar language. :L xx


My mom is getting re-married. And I do not like it. I mean, I have not even met the guy. And he has a son. Who is my age. I bet he is a posh git. He goes too that posh school, , which is obviously for snobs.

and here I am, in my mothers bedroom helping her get ready for her wedding day. I but on my blue bridesmaid dress and when my mom got ready, we went downstairs and into the car. I could tell my mom was bricking it, but I was so angry with her I could not care less. when we arrived at the church, yes church, my mother isn't even religious. I doubt Mr. mystery is either. I bet he's a dickhead. he will probably be really out of order too me.

as my mom started to walk down the aisle, I followed her with a fake smile on my face. when my mom arrived at the altar she was beaming so brightly, it was rubbing off on me. that was when I saw him. my step-brother. he was gorgeous. he has the most amazing bronze hair. it was like. wow.

throughout the service I tried not to look at him. he was the best man, so I was doomed to dance with him. I noticed how he kept on staring at me throughout the vows. I hated it. he was creepy and possessive. but that's what brothers are supposed to be like. right ?

When we arrived at the hotel where the reception was I looked around for my friend holly but I couldn't find her.

"Hey beautiful I spun round immediately. then I saw him. again.

"hi"

"Edward Cullen, your mom's husbands son." he held out his hand for me too shake. I did not shake it. he smiled an amazing smile, which made my heart flutter. which it shouldn't. he is your step brother Isabella Marie swan. "would you like too meet some of my friends" before I had a chance to answer he took me by the hand and dragged me off too a table full of people about my age.

"guys, this is bella." but before any of them could say anything a face I thought I'd never see again turned round.

"ALICE!!"

"BELLA??!!?!" Alice called. I ran up too her and jumped into her hug. "oh-em-gee. I have

missed you so much babes ! oh is holly here today?"

"Ali, I've missed you too! yeah she is babe! I was looking for her just now. so Ali, these are the posh snobs you ditched me and Holl's for?" I heard a lot of 'Oi's!' coming from her friends.

"their not posh snobs!" Alice said, trying not too laugh. but she failed. and so did I. by the time we were rolling around on the floor laughing Edward turns round and said

"you two look rather un-ladylike"

"you're are such a git!" I said jokingly.

"well you better get over yourself cause we have to go dance" he grabbed my hand off the floor and pulled me too the dance floor. dancing with him was like a dream. we fitted together. "so, you're al's best friend who she moans that she hasn't seen for months?" I nodded. towards the end of the dance Edward waltzed me into a corridor pressed me closer and traced his fingers up my legs and tried too slip his fingers up my dress. I kneed him in the balls and stormed off.

I stormed into the toilet. I sat on the seat and cried. it brought back all the memories. the hurt. the tears. the shouting. the force. the pain.

someone walked in the toilet.

"bella?" it was him. I sniffed. I opened the door and stalked out.

"bella! come back please!" I just walked off. when I ran back into the reception hall where everyone was laughing and joking. I ran straight to Ali and pulled into her hug. she was talking to holly.

It was nearing half two in the morning, I was bladdered and couldn't walk or talk. my mum walked over to me with her new husband Carlisle, who was actually quite nice, and Edward.

"Hey baby! we are going back too the new house. I chose a really nice room for you. I thought it would be one you would like. we got you a knew bed and put it in there, also we put your boxes and everything in there. is that okay honey?"

"yeah mom" I slurred. she helped me up and we all got into the car and a driver drove us too the Cullen household. I refused to think of the house as mine because I was totally opposed to my mom getting over my dad's murder this quickly. I was oblivious to the warm arms carrying me into my new bedroom as I was out by the time I was into my bed.


End file.
